


Wide awake through the daylight

by Fury_Jav



Category: Saphael - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Raphael can't keep his eyes out of Simon'sbody, Shy!Simon, Top!Raphael, True Love, because clothes are wet for the rain, bottom!simon, getting naked, kiss, no explicit sex, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: Simon is hypnotizing and Raphael just can't take his eyes away of Simon body.





	Wide awake through the daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I was on my tumblr posting a Raphael picture and I was inspired with something short and now I have to write a little more. 
> 
> And well it took his own way and ended very different of I thought, but very lovely how I wanted, so I'm happy.
> 
> Enjoy.

Raphael is just there, so happy in his own world, sit down in his golden chair, in his so quiet room, just reading a nice book, when he hear him, his big headache. Raphael is amused in some way, the fledgling lately is having some kind of bad sense of orientation and when he come to the hotel after a long night with his shadowhunters friends, he ends walking into Raphael room without notice. Mostly of the times Raphael snarl to him before he put a foot inside his room to wake him up and make him go back to his own room, but tonight Raphael didn't have the time or maybe he don't wanted to prevent the younger boy.

Outside is raining very hard, Raphael was delighting himself with the sound of the raindrops, and it seams like Simon had not the time to shelter himself, because he is wet from head to toe. Dripping water inside Rapahel's room, he begin to take off his clothes, unaware about Raphael presence. One of Raphael eyebrow shut up when he see Simon taking out his shirt completely. It is not the first time he see the boy without shirt, sometimes when they are training the young vampire is very idiot and get his shirts ripped, so end without shirt mostly of the time. But just right now, his wet skin is shinning so good with the dim light of the lamp that is using Raphael to read. 

Raphael try to keep his eyes out of the fledgling body, just try harder to think in something awfull to not let the down parts of his body get hot, he keeps saying to himself that he is asexual, but he just can’t, and he swallow hard when Simon begin to unzip his pants, and he damn Magnus in his inner self, and yes Magnus because he just like to bother the warlock even if he is not present.

Raphael is feeling hypnotized by the beautiful skin and the shy look in Simon’s eyes when he turn around and notice the presence of Raphael staring at him directly with desire and love, so much love.

"Raphael, I-I'm so sorry, I forget again" Simon is shaking, trying to hide his bare torso and to put on again his pants.

But Raphael say nothing, just get up, and keep watching the young and vulnerable vampire in front of him, like enchanted, like if Simon is casting some kind of magic spell to keep his eyes on him and to attract him to his body.

"I jus-just will go, so sorry" He has trouble saying the words, he is so ashamed that if he could blush he already will be completely red. And he try to escape from Raphael, but _oh oh, too late,_ the older vampire is so close now, with his body againts Simon's body and pressed againts the wall.

_"¿Por que tienes que ser tan hermoso?"_ The way he say it make Simon moan just a little, because Raphael talking in spanish is his whole world. He love annoy Raphael while they are training just to hear him say some insults in spanish.

Raphael reach Simon's face with his right hand and caresses him gently. Simon close his eyes and lean on the touch.

"You don't keep coming to my room because you don't have any sense of orientation right?" Raphael say almost smiling and Simon swallow a chuckle, because yes, he was making it purposely, because some of his friends gave him the great idea of being a fool to get Raphael's attention. "You know I am asexual, I shouldn't have any interest in you sexually" Simon feel a little sad, of course he know Raphael sexuality.

"Wait, you just said that you _shouldn't_ , so" Simon's eyes open and see right into Raphael ones, with hope in his eyes. And then he see the most beautiful thing in Raphael's face, _a smile._

"So, maybe you are breaking my sexuality and my body wants you, I want you. In all ways, not only sexually, Simon"

Simon take the Raphael's hand that is in his cheek and kiss it. "I felt in love with you since the first time I saw you, you know, but you are so into your own world always, that I didn't know how to get to you"

"And then you came with the great idea of getting naked in my room?" One of Raphael eyebrow rise up and Simon bite his bottom lip shyly.

"No, today I really forget the way to my room. I was coming so much here that I now come in automatic" _He look so beautiful when he is shy_ , Raphael thinks and feel the urge to hug him and protect him from the world, how he was doing since the first day he met the boy.

He hug Simon and bury his face in the soft and white neck.

"Be _mine_ then, _only_ _mine_ " Raphael whispers againts the soft skin and his breath make Simon bite his bottom lip again, close his eyes and moan a little more harder than before.

"I am your since a long time ago, but do you will be mine?" Simon tight the hug, one leg between Raphael's legs and the other a little raised behind the older man.

"Of course, _mi precioso tesoro_ " Raphael whisper, making a way of kisses since Simon's neck till his mouth, cupping his face with the most tender touch like Simon is something fragile and precious. How he said, _su precioso tesoro._

And both of them stay there, for a long time, kissing, without the necesity of be apart for air, thanks to them vampire status, and being very wide awake about the feelings for each oher through the daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone want to take this as a prompt and make it longer I will love it. Just let me know please. 
> 
> 1) ¿Por que tienes que ser tan hermoso? = Why do you have to be so beautiful? 
> 
> 2) Mi precioso tesoro = My precious treasure.


End file.
